


Ask and Ye Shall Receive

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x09 Coda, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace as Lube (Supernatural), Angst, Bi!Dean, Bottom!Cas, Castiel has vast reserves of knowledge okay?, Confessions of love, Cum Swallowing, Dean tries to use his words, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Sex, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Prostate Milking, M/M, Minor Spoilers, More Fluff, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Somnophilia, Top!Cas, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Dean, cuz CAS is an angel, dean topping from the bottom, emotional!Dean, light deep throating, multiple male orgasm, oral (both receiving), top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: 15x09 coda wherein Dean confronts his feelings head on.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686481
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69
Collections: SPN Fluff Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> this is to fill my fluff bingo square: free space  
> (first kiss)

Sam left, heading off to his room for the night, and Castiel stood from the table and walked over to the fridge. Grabbing a couple of beers, he turned around. And found himself face to face with Dean. Green eyes flicked down to his lips and back up, the hunter's Adam's Apple bobbing in a gulp as he stared at the Angel. When Dean made no move to back away, Castiel squinted at him, his head tilting in that confused way of his.

“Dean?”

Dean licked his lips nervously and closed his eyes for a second, shoulders squaring as he opened them again. Reaching out, he grabbed the beers from Castiel, setting them aside.

“We need to talk. About earlier; back in Purgatory.”

“Dean,” Castiel sighed, not sure which of two ways this would go. “I told you, I heard your prayer.”

“Yeah, I know, but -”

“All of it, Dean. Not just the parts you said out loud.” He watched as Dean took in that information, mouth working silently, eyes cast down to the floor, flicking back and forth before he looked back up, a scared and pleading look growing on his face. “Once you called out to me, when the connection was made, I heard everything; I  _ felt _ everything. I forgive you, Dean. And...I love you, too. I always have.”

“You...” Dean choked out a breath, half-sob, half-laugh as his eyes widened, relief coursing through him. Castiel raised a hand, his thumb brushing away a tear that welled at the corner of Dean's eye, knowing the movement might spook him, but unable to stop himself just the same. Dean leaned into the touch, his eyes falling shut as he gulped hard. When he opened them the green of his eyes had darkened and his shoulders relaxed. He stepped closer to Castiel, his movements slow but sure. “Cas, I've been such a fucking idiot.”

“Yes, you have, we both have; but it's okay, Dean.”

Dean continued closing the scant space between them, Castiel's eyes boring into his. He reached out, fingers gripping tight at the collar of the trench coat as he dipped his head, his breath fanning over Castiel's lips as he hesitated, both confident and unsure.

“Dean...” Castiel whispered, a soft plea in his voice, spurring Dean into finally taking that plunge.

Dean pulled Castiel close as he crushed his lips to the Angel's, his heart racing. He had wanted this for so long, yearned for this moment, and now that it was here, Dean regretted every day that had gone by where he'd denied himself of this; the soft warmth of Castiel's lips against his own, the hand that slid from his cheek into his hair, tugging him impossibly closer as he walked them backward until the fridge thumped against his back. Castiel sighed, a sound so full of contentment it made Dean's soul ache.

Dean's tongue flicked out across Castiel's bottom lip, testing the waters further as fingers tightened at the back of his neck. Castiel opened for him easily, and Dean gripped a hand at the Angel's waist as he moaned into him, his mind swirling with need. Dean tugged Castiel flush against him, the hand still clutching his trench coat sliding up over his throat, thumb brushing along his jaw as their kiss deepened. Castiel gave Dean's bottom lip a gentle nip before pulling away, chest heaving slightly.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean panted, his pupils wide-blown as he stared at him, barely believing what was happening. “I've wanted to do that for eleven fucking years.”

Castiel smiled softly at Dean, his hand trailing from his neck to his jaw, his thumb soothing across Dean's kiss-swollen lip. His eyes shone with held back emotion as he stared back at the hunter.

“I know. I heard you that night, Dean. In the barn; and many nights since.”

“You've known all this time?”

“Yes, Dean. But you were never ready, never believed you deserved to have what you wanted, to have happiness.”

Dean leaned forward, his forehead pressed to Castiel's and his nose brushing gently across the Angel's as he sighed. He lingered there a moment, soaking it in, before straightening up and taking a step back, his fingers sliding down Castiel's arms to take his hands in his own. Looking at Castiel nervously, he gulped hard, clearing the way for the words he had yet to speak, the words he should have spoken long before now.

“I love you, Cas. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to say it out loud, I'm so sorry.” Dean broke eye contact, his heart thudding in his ears as he fought back the instinct to hide his emotions, to turn tail and run. “Look, I know we still have a ton of shit to work out, and I promise, we will, but...would you stay with me tonight? In – in my room, I mean?”

Castiel's smile grew wider, hands squeezing Dean's and he surged forward to press a quick peck to Dean's lips.

“Of course, Dean. I'll always stay with you. All you ever had to do was ask.” 


	2. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven years of growing UST have finally come to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squares filled: first time (dean bingo), a round of firsts (fluff), voice kink (kink)

Dean took Castiel's hand and they quickly made their way to Dean's bedroom, careful not to wake Sam. He would find out about them soon enough; tonight was just for them. Closing the door behind him, Castiel stood there, at the threshold, preferring to err on the side of cautious rather than spook the hunter before him.

Dean was half-way across the room before he realized Castiel was still by the door. He walked back over to him, concern tugging his lips into a small frown, relaxing only when Castiel gave him that classic head tilt, Castiel's soft smile smoothing his furrowed brow as he stepped up to the Angel.

“You still okay with this, Cas? I've waited this long, I-I can wait a little longer if you need more time to-”

“I'm fine, Dean. I just wanted to be sure this was what you wanted, I...I didn't want to freak you out by moving too fast.”

Dean shook his head huffed a soft laugh, reaching out and tugging Castiel flush against him, one hand gripping the trench coat, the other tilting his chin up as he dipped his head down to press his lips to the Seraph's. Castiel gasped at the suddenness of Dean's movements, his lips parting, arms wrapping around Dean's back, clutching at his shirt. Dean took advantage of Castiel's surprise, his tongue flicking out to explore his mouth, groaning against his lips at the taste of him.

He felt his cock twitch as Castiel gripped at his back, his ever-present need for him sparking through him as Castiel clutched him closer, their tongues tangling, greedily tasting each other. Dean's head swam, Castiel's soft moans making him heady. He walked them backwards, lips moving in tandem until he felt the bed bump against the back of his legs. Breathless and panting, he broke the kiss, his eyes roaming over Castiel's flushed face, lingering on his kiss-swollen lips, smirking at his handiwork. He felt himself harden further at the thought of how good Castiel looked like this, his piercing blue eyes wide and slowly darkening with lust.

“Does that feel like I'm freaking out?”

“No, I suppose not.”

Dean sat down on his bed, pulling Castiel down with him as he laid back against the mattress. Castiel climbed onto the bed after him, Dean letting out a soft hum at the solid weight of the Angel on top of him as he straddled his hips, Castiel's hands threading through his as he loomed over him.

“Fuck, Cas. Wanted this for so long, too long. Can't believe you're finally here in my bed.” Dean stretched his head up to press his lips to the underside of Castiel's jaw, one hand breaking free of his grasp to wrap around his neck, fingers gripping, pulling, as he nibbled a path to the Angel's ear. “Need you, Cas.”

“You've got me, Dean. I'm yours, any way you'll have me.” Castiel let out a low groan as Dean bucked his hips up, and the hunter tightened his grip on the nape of his neck, his other hand now tugging uselessly at his trench coat. “Oh, Dean...getting impatient are we?”

“Eleven years of holding back, Cas. Wanna feel you, fuck,” Dean flicked his tongue over the shell of Castiel's ear, a shiver of desire running down his spine as Castiel groaned again. “Shit, baby, please.”

Castiel sat back, Dean's hands running down his chest as the Angel wrenched off the trench coat, his suit jacket following quickly after as the clothes fell to the floor. He looked down at Dean as he reached to loosen his tie, Dean biting down on his lip as he watched him undress above him. Leaving the tie hanging loose around his neck, he made quick work of the buttons of his shirt, tugging the fabric down his arms and tossing it aside. Staring at Dean, his brow quirked as his angelic senses picked up his soft gasp loud and clear.

“See something you like, Dean?” Castiel smirked at the hunter, feeling himself harden further as Dean's emerald eyes darkened.

“Oh, baby, I like everything I see. Fuck, you're gorgeous, Cas.” Dean leaned up to press his lips to Castiel's again, parting from him only to let Castiel tug his t-shirt over his head before claiming them again. Castiel wasted no time in urging Dean back down to the bed, deepening the kiss as his hand slipped between them to smooth over bare skin. His thumb grazed over a nipple and Dean moaned against his lips, a soft, plaintive sound that thrilled Castiel completely, his cock twitching in his slacks as he repeated the motion. “Fuck...”

“That feel good, Dean?” Castiel rasped against the corner of Dean's lips, his own slightly chapped lips caressing a gentle path down and along his jaw. “Didn't know you were so sensitive, my love. Fuck, can't wait to hear what other sounds you make for me.”

Dean growled, his cock growing ever harder at hearing Castiel call him his love; he called him  _ his _ . He'd waited forever to hear those words, and it was more euphoric than he had ever imagined. He arched his neck, baring his throat as Castiel's teeth grazed over his skin. Dean slid a hand up his back to the nape of his neck, fingers carding through the dark hair there. He was closer to Castiel than he had ever been, but it still wasn't close enough, he needed that true, final connection. The one he had thought about so many sleepless nights, during so many hurried showers in dirty motel rooms, after the rush of a hunt had left him restless and aching for something more. Needed it like oxygen, like his own heartbeat.

“Fuck, Cas. Want you to fuck me, baby. Ahh, shit, please, wanna feel you.”

Castiel sucked in a sharp breath, his head lifting to lock with Dean's earnest gaze. When he had entered Dean's room, he hadn't thought Dean would be ready for more than kissing, a little groping and whispered desires at the most, before drifting off to sleep. To hear his hunter speak so boldly, so fervently, he was taken by surprise. He crushed his lips to Dean's, their tongues tangling briefly before he pulled back, his eyes flitting back and forth, searching.

“You're sure, Dean?”

“Believe me, I've never been more sure about anything, Cas.” Dean leaned up slightly, his nose brushing along Castiel's jaw, his lips pressing just below his ear. His voice rasped as he spoke against his Angel's skin, “I want you to make love to me, Castiel.”

“Well then,” Castiel closed his eyes for a moment, and Dean's breath hitched as he felt cool air and warm flesh, his jeans and boxers suddenly gone. “Shouldn't keep you waiting any longer, should I?”

“You really think it's wise to waste your Grace like that?”

“My Grace will be just fine, and I'm finding myself just as impatient as you, Dean.” Castiel rolled his hips, his hard cock brushing against Dean's, and looked down to watch as Dean's eyelids fluttered, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he bucked up in response. “Have...have you done this before?”

“Well, it's been a while since I've been with anyone other than my own hand, hell, never even properly christened this bed yet, but, yeah. You?”

“I haven't been with anyone since April, and never with a guy, but I do know what to do. Just, let me know if I do something wrong, or if it's too much.” Castiel ground against Dean again, drawing out a long moan from the hunter. “Hmm, I love that sound. Do you trust me, Dean?”

“Always, Cas, even if I sometimes forget that-”

“Shh, don't think about all that right now, there's time for that later.” Castiel gave Dean a soft peck on the lips and sat up, his hands smoothing over Dean's thighs and pushing his legs further apart as he settled between them. “You are so beautiful, Dean, truly. Did you want to turn over, or...?”

“No, no, I want to see you.”

Castiel smiled and gave a minute nod. He grazed his fingers teasingly over Dean's thick cock, the hunter grunting softly at the touch. He felt his own cock twitch at the sound as he trailed a path between his legs, his thumb sliding down Dean's perineum, relishing the whimper he made as he circled softly around the puckered ring of muscle.

“Oh, fuck. Lube...gonna need-”

“I got you, Dean.”

Castiel's eyes glowed faintly and Dean's breath hitched as he felt a cool wetness against his clenching hole, the tip of Castiel's thumb dipping in lightly before swirling the Graced-up lube around his rim. He watched as Dean's eyes fluttered shut, his lips parted on a soft moan, and took that as a sign to continue. He let more Grace pool on his fingertips, rubbing them together to warm it this time before easing one digit slowly into the tight hole.

“Fuck, oh, yes.” Dean moaned out, his legs drawing up at Castiel's sides to bend at the knee, granting more access as Castiel slid his finger deeper. “Shit, feels so good.”

Castiel hummed, thrusting his finger in a few times, letting Dean relax around him before pulling out and adding a second when he pushed back in. As he felt Dean loosen, he sought out his prostate, fingers crooking when he felt that spongy bundle of nerves, the hunter keening out in pleasure beneath him as the pads of his fingers rubbed over it.

“Jesus!” Dean bucked down against Castiel's hand, his fingers fisting the sheets at his sides, feet pushing flat against the mattress for leverage as he sought more. “You sure you've never done this before, Cas?”

“Heh, I assure you, Dean, I haven't. But that doesn't mean I haven't watched others do it.”

“You been watching porn again, baby? Fuck, just thinking about that is hot.”

“I have learned quite a lot over time, Dean. And yes, I have perused more than a small amount of porn over the past few years.” His fingers continued thrusting into Dean, working him slowly into a frenzy, his leg muscles quivering as his need ramped higher. “Ever since I spent time as a human, I have found it necessary to seek release. For some reason that didn't dissipate once my Grace came back. And it has been especially...hard, once I was back around you so often.”

“Fuck, wish I had managed to walk in on that, probably would have spurred me to action sooner. Don't think I would've been able to resist seeing you like that.”

“Mm, doesn't matter now. We got here eventually, right?”

Castiel began to thrust a bit faster, his hard cock leaking pre-come onto his abdomen, his own needs swelling to new heights. Dean met his thrusts, his eyes opening to search out the deep blue of his Angel's gaze.

“More, please Cas. Need to feel you. 'M ready, please, fuck me.”

Castiel groaned, the sound music to Dean ears, his aching, neglected cock twitching, a spurt of pre-come dribbling down his hard length. He needed it, needed to feel Castiel's cock stretching him, connecting them in the only way they had left to be tethered to each other. Their  _ profound bond  _ finally solidified in a way that could never be undone.

“Please.”

Castiel eased his fingers from Dean's slick hole, Dean whimpering softly at the loss. He wrapped his hand around his own aching cock, lubing it and lining himself up before leaning down to loom over Dean, the head of his cock pressing at the rim as he braced his hands against the bed. Dean looked up at him, nodding, his eyes imploring as they locked with the Seraph's. Castiel pushed gently into him, groaning as his cock breached the ring of tight muscle, Dean's eyes screwing up as he filled him inch by inch. His mouth gaped, a low whine bubbling from his throat as Castiel slowly bottomed out, the hot flesh of his balls resting against the curve of Dean's ass.

“Oh, fuuuck.”

“My sentiments exactly, Dean. Fuck, you're so tight, so warm.” Castiel held himself still, straining his control as he fought the urge to rut into Dean, needing to give him time to adjust to the stretch. “Feels so good, Dean, fuck. Wanted this for so long, my love, better than I ever dared to imagine.”

“Ditto”, Dean rasped out, his cock twitching desperately at the deep sound of Castiel's voice; hearing his Angel talk like that made him harder than ever. He'd often thought of how he would sound, spouting filth in his ear as they wrapped around each other, but his mind never came close to how amazing the real thing was. He wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist, pulling him in impossibly further, groaning loud at how full he felt. “Fuck, Cas, need you to move, baby. Please,  _ move _ , fuck me.”

Castiel huffed a soft laugh at his impatient hunter and relented. He rocked back, his cock dragging out of the warmth only thrust back in at a snap of his hips. He started a steady pace, his cock pumping into Dean as he dipped his head to capture his lips, his tongue sliding over Dean's, moaning at the taste of him, the feel of him. Breathless, Dean's head fell to the side, baring his neck for the Angel, back arching with a keening moan as teeth grazed over his pulse.

“Shit, feels good, baby. Oh, fuck, fuck. Harder. Harder, Cas.”

Castiel quickened his thrusts, Dean bucking down to meet them, a cry of pleasure ripping from his chest as he felt the head of Castiel's cock brush over his prostate, his hole clenching around him and dragging a deep growl from the celestial. Castiel's teeth nipped at his flesh as he pumped into him, his hands now gripping at Dean's hips to hold him in place. He moved his head up to Dean's ear, tongue flicking out over his earlobe.

“Think you can come like this, Dean?” Castiel's gravelly voice purred in Dean's ear, and  _ yes, if he kept this up, _ Dean thought,  _ yes he could come, just like this _ . “Fuck, wanna feel you come apart for me, want to see it.”

“You keep talking like that, Angel, I'm gonna come a lot sooner than I'd like. Fuck, so hot when you talk like this.”

“Yeah? You like it, Dean?” Castiel thrust sharply, his cock prodding relentlessly at his prostate, drawing a loud whimper from him that would have sounded pathetic in his own ears had he been in a state of mind to care. Shameless, that's what Dean was at this moment, shameless and needy, split open on Castiel's cock, on the precipice of what promised to be the best orgasm of his well-experienced life. “Like when I talk dirty for you,  _ to _ you? Come on, my love, fuck. So beautiful like this. Come for me, Dean, let me feel you squeeze me tight.”

Castiel pumped into Dean at a brutal pace, his hand leaving his hip to grip his upper arm, fingers gripping tight to the spot where his mark had once been. A pinpoint of blue glowed within his pupils, his own need to come bearing down on him fast. He could feel Dean clenching around his throbbing cock, the hunter moaning, gripping at his back, fingernails digging into his flesh. He lifted his head to watch the hunter's face, Dean's mouth slack, eyes screwed shut.

“Look at me, Dean, please.” Dean complied, unable to deny his Angel anything at this moment, his arm tingling where Castiel's hand covered it, the faint traces of their initial connection still buzzing at the contact after all this time. “There you are. Fuck, come for me, Dean. Lemme see you, c'mon. Come for me.”

Dean rolled his hips down against Castiel's cock, meeting his next thrust and cried out as his own aching cock pulsed hot, Castiel's name a litany rolling off his lips as he came, his cum spurting thick and hot between them.

“Oh, fuck, Cas. Yes, oh shit, yes. Cas, fuck,” Dean gripped at Castiel's arms, his heels digging into the globes of his ass as he rode out the climax, babbling. “Cas, Cas, Cas, oh, oh fuck. I love you, Cas, so fucking much.”

Castiel gave in to his needs as he felt Dean clamping down around his aching cock, his hips stuttering as he reached his own orgasm, his throbbing cock filling him as his ass squeezed around him like a vice.

“Love you, too, Dean, I always have. I always will. Fuck!” Castiel let his head fall to the crook of Dean's shoulder, nose nuzzling into his clavicle as the final spasms washed over them both, his hand reluctantly falling from his arm as he struggled to keep from collapsing on top of Dean. “Oh, fuck...”

Dean's hands soothed along Castiel's arms as his legs fell back to the bed, his chest heaving as he tried to pull himself back down to Earth, to reboot his brain.

“Fuck, that was awesome, baby.”

Dean let out a soft whine as Castiel eased his spent cock from him, hands pulling the Angel down to him as he slid out from under him, maneuvering the pair of them onto their sides. He smiled contentedly, his hand sliding up Castiel's side to caress his cheek and he leaned in to press his lips to the Angel's. He let his eyelids fall shut, humming softly as they drew out their lazy kiss, happy to ignore the sticky mess slowly drying on his stomach. His eyes fluttered open as he finally broke the kiss, brushing his nose across Castiel's before resting his head on his pillow, one hand resting on Castiel's hip, thumb rubbing gently over the smooth skin, not yet ready to fully break contact. His mind began to swirl with emotions, fear prominent among them, fear that now that the moment was over, Castiel would run off again, fear that now everything was out in the open, he would do what he always does, freak out and push the Seraph away; just like he had every time he felt too vulnerable, too close to happiness.

“You're thinking too hard, Dean, and needlessly. I'm not going to leave you this time. I won't let you push me away, either.” Castiel smiled softly back at him, his hand running up Dean's arm to rest once again where his imprint had once lain. He felt the soft buzz beneath his fingers again and felt his Grace thrum in response. It made him happy to know that some bit of him still remained within Dean, to know that after all they had been through, their bond had never truly been severed. “I love you, Dean, and I'm never going to let you forget that.”

“I love you, too, Cas”, Dean scooted closer to him, tightening his embrace around him, their faces mere inches apart. “But I'm so scared, scared that Chuck-”

“Shh, don't travel down that path, not tonight. Whatever comes next, we'll face it together, hand in hand. I told you Dean,  _ we _ are real, and I won't let anyone, even Chuck, try to make you believe otherwise.”

Dean nodded and let Castiel pull him flush against his chest, his nose crinkling when he felt the tacky pull of drying cum on his stomach.  _ There's a mood ruiner _ , he thought to himself, sighing as he lifted his head to look back up at Castiel.

“Not to be crude, but would you mind mojoing us a bit cleaner? I don't mind being stuck  _ with _ you, but I don't think I wanna wake up in the morning to find myself stuck  _ to _ you.”

Castiel chuckled softly and nodded, his eyes glowing minutely. Dean felt a slight coolness wash over him and then a sudden feeling of being refreshed, like he'd just dried off after a shower, the sticky remnants of their love-making whisked away.

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Dean hummed and snuggled into Castiel's embrace, his head tucking under his chin, lips pressed gently to his neck. Sighing happily, he murmured, “you gonna be here when I wake up, right? We still have a lot more to talk about in the morning.”

“Of course, Dean. I'll always be here, like you said, you're stuck with me.”

Castiel smoothed a hand down Dean's back, letting his Grace soothe the hunter to peaceful rest. He blinked slowly, the bedside lamp clicking off and Dean's blanket now tucked in around them. Content as he was, wrapped in Dean's arms, he felt the lull of sleep tugging at the edges of his mind. He let himself drift off, knowing the recharge would do him and his Grace good, his eyes closing as he felt Dean's breathing even out. Finally, he knew the true feeling of peace.

  
  



	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wakes up and decides to put centuries of observance to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot is slowly sneaking in and making this fic longer.
> 
> Squares filled: Bed Sharing (fluff), Free space (Dean)

Castiel woke up in waves, the warmth of Dean's body wrapped around his threatening to pull him back under. His Grace had indeed recharged some overnight and he breathed out a relaxed sigh. Castiel stared down at the man in his arms, Dean's face open and unguarded in his slumber. He slid his hand slowly up the hunter's side to his face, brushing his fingers gently across the day's worth of stubble, and smiled. Dean let out a soft hum in his sleep as Castiel traced over his features, his plush lips parting on an exhale as he rubbed his thumb over them.

His thoughts wandered briefly to his deal with Entity, hoping he was right that he was still safe from its clutches. He was happier than he had been before stepping through that portal into Purgatory, yes, but he wouldn’t truly be content, wouldn’t be completely happy, not until he knew one hundred percent that Chuck’s reign of terror was over. Once his family was truly safe, and free will was more than just an illusion, then he would prepare himself to make his goodbyes and allow the Entity to take him back to the Empty. Until then, there would always be a part of him holding the creature at bay. Castiel shook off his morose thoughts and recentered his focus on the hunter in his arms.

Castiel had memorized this face he loved so much, years ago, and still he couldn't stop the thrum he felt as his Grace reacted to the beauty before him. His cock twitched to life as he studied Dean, last night's events flashing through his mind and waking him up further. A thought popped into his head, a remembrance of something he had seen in one of the more movie-like porno's he had seen, and he eased the blanket down off of their bodies, careful not to wake the sleeping hunter. Gently, he eased Dean from around him, nudging him onto his back against the pillows. Still he slumbered, as Castiel looked down, taking in the sight of Dean's naked form. Whether he had been having a rather pleasant dream or if he had simply reacted to Castiel's light touches, Castiel was unsure, but Dean's cock had proved to be more awake than Dean himself, the thick length half-hard and twitching, as though it could feel Castiel's gaze upon it. 

Castiel smiled to himself and slid down the bed, pushing Dean's legs apart and settling between them, glad he had cleaned them both off last night so he wouldn't have to risk waking him too soon. He ran his hand up one of Dean's legs, his cock heavy between his legs, happy beyond belief at the fact that he could touch this perfect man in such a way, that he was finally allowed to see him like this. In their fervor to finally take that giant step last night, he hadn't gotten around to really exploring Dean, to tasting him. And, Father, did he want to taste.

Dipping his head down, he blew a gentle breath over the growing length of Dean's cock, his own twitching in response to the way sigh that fell from Dean's lips at such a minute gesture. Tentatively, he flicked his tongue out over the thick cock in front of him, swirling it over the tip. He let out a soft moan as he tasted the drop of pre-come that beaded there, Dean humming again in his sleep, the hunter's hands clenching in sheets at his sides.

Emboldened by his response, Castiel wrapped his lips around the hardening cock, sucking it down to the base. His eyes flicked up to watch Dean's face in the near-darkness of the room. He smiled around his cock as he twitched beneath him, a breathy moan falling from his lips as he slowly roused from sleep. Castiel saw his eyelids fluttering, sucked him harder, tongue laving at the vein that rose under the skin as Dean let out a whimper, louder this time.

“Ah, fuck...” Dean cursed, voice thick with sleep as his eyes flew open, his hips bucking of their own accord. He looked down and locked his gaze on the blue eyes of his Angel, his breath catching in his throat at the sight. The initial fear that had coursed through him at being woken so suddenly drifted away, replaced by a fierce wave of arousal as he watched Castiel swallow around his throbbing cock. “Oh, hell, Cas...shit, that feel's good.”

Castiel hummed around him, the vibrations pulling a groan from Dean's lips, his head falling back to the pillow as he fought the urge to fuck into the Seraph's throat. How did someone with so little real-life experience know how to suck a cock so well? Dean reached out, his hand landing lightly on Castiel's head, fingers tugging lightly at the dark strands. Castiel lapped his tongue over his hard cock before releasing him with a lewd  _ pop _ . Dean groaned at the sight of him, his lips slightly swollen, shiny with saliva.

“I hope you don't mind that I woke you, I...needed to taste you.” Castiel's voice was hoarse, deeper than it's usual gravelly timbre, and Dean's cock twitched at the sound of it. “Was it pleasing?”

“Fuck, baby, it was  _ very _ pleasing. You can wake me up like that any day. Now,” Dean reached for him, his hand running down from his hair to tug at his chin, urging Castiel up to him. “How 'bout a proper 'good morning', hmm?”

Castiel climbed up over Dean, his thick thighs straddling the hunter's waist. Dean pulled him down into a kiss, his tongue flicking out over his bottom lip. Castiel moaned into the kiss, Dean deepening it as his lips parted. He groaned at the taste of himself on Castiel's tongue, his fingers trailing to the back of his neck and holding him closer as he explored his mouth. When his lungs began to burn at the lack of oxygen, he reluctantly broke the kiss, his nose brushing across Castiel's as he panted.

“Good morning, Angel.” Dean chuckled, lust evident in his voice as his cock twitched, snug against the cleft of Castiel's ass, prompting a grunt of arousal from the Seraph. “Wanna taste you, too. C'mere...”

Castiel let Dean's hands guide him as he urged him further up the bed until his cock was hovering over Dean's lips, his knees sinking into the pillow on either side of his head. Dean stuck his tongue out, the tip of it teasing over the head of Castiel's throbbing cock. He let out a low groan, his cock jumping at the feel of the wet tongue brushing over it. He looked down to find Dean smirking up at him, his tongue peeking out between his teeth, brow quirked up all cocky.

“Like that, baby?”

“Yes, I liked that very much, Dean.”

Dean scoffed a soft laugh and gave Castiel another teasing kitten lick, his eyes sparkling with mischief as Castiel's hips bucked slightly.

“You want me to suck this pretty cock, Cas? Hmm?” Dean leaned up so that the tip of Castiel's cock was resting against the plush pillow of his bottom lip, looking up at him coyly through his eyelashes.

“Oh, fuck. Yes, please, Dean.”

Dean let out a quiet growl and parted his lips around Castiel's cock, his tongue sliding down the thick length as he swallowed him down until the tip nudged at the back of his throat. He moaned, the weight of Castiel's cock on his tongue, the salt-tang taste of that first drop of pre-come coating the back of his throat, Castiel's hitched gasp reaching his ears, a heady combination as his cock throbbed between his legs.

“Fuck, Dean, feels so good. Oh”, Castiel braced a hand against the wall, the other threading through the short strands of Dean's hair, fighting the urge to thrust into the wet heat of his mouth. “So good, my love.”

Dean hummed around his cock, the Seraph grunting at the vibrations. He looked up to watch Castiel's face as he bobbed on his cock, his hand sliding up his chest to tease at a dusky nipple. Castiel's fingers tightened in his hair as he flicked his thumb over the pebbling bud. He couldn't wait to memorize every bit of the Angel, hear every sound he could wring out of him. Later, when they had all the time they could ever want to be together. For now, he would take whatever Castiel gave him.

“Shit, oh Dean.” Castiel bucked lightly into Dean's mouth and Dean heard his nails scraping into the plaster of the wall as he reined in his Grace. “Want, I want...”

Dean pulled off his cock, his hand wrapping around it as he looked at him.

“What is it, baby? Tell me, what do you need?”

“You, Dean. Fuck, need you in me. Please, fuck me Dean.”

“Shit, thought you'd never ask, baby.” Dean wondered up at him, eyes darkening by the second, his cock hard and aching. “You sure you're ready for that?”

“Oh, fuck, yes. Wanna feel you, Dean, want your cock splitting me open, please.”

Dean groaned, his fingers tweaking Castiel's nipple and drawing a loud moan from his lips.

“Fuck, you are definitely a quick learner, Cas. You talkin' dirty like that is my new favorite thing.” Dean continued pumping his hand along Castiel's leaking cock, the other sliding up his chest to press two fingers to his lips. “C'mon baby, get those nice and wet for me.”

Castiel parted his lips and sucked Dean's fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling over them. His eyes glowed softly as his Grace pooled on the digits, slicking them. Dean grunted as Castiel spent a little extra time suckling his fingers, the suction traveling straight to his cock and he had to force himself to pull them from between Castiel's lips.

“You learn that from porn, too, Angel? Shit, baby, you're amazing.”

“I take joy in the thought of showing you everything I've learned over my long existence. Thoroughly.” Castiel smirked down at him, eyes dark with want. “Now  _ please _ , Dean.”

“Mm, you sound so pretty when you're impatient, Cas, so hot. Lemme know if it's too much, okay?”

“I'm an Angel, Dean, I will be fine, so long as you do not keep me waiting much longer.”

Dean huffed a laugh and reached behind Castiel, slicked up fingers slipping between his cheeks to rub over his puckered hole. Castiel let out a filthy moan, his head falling back, fingers tightening in Dean's hair again. Dean let his eyes flutter closed for a second as he rubbed a finger around the rim of Castiel's hole, a growl rumbling in his chest as he luxuriated in the feeling of him tugging at his short locks, the twinge of pain making him ever harder.

“Fuck, so tight, baby. Gonna choke my cock real good, ain't ya Cas? Shit.” The pair of them let out a groan as Castiel loosened around his finger and Dean slid the digit in. “Can't wait to be in this sweet ass.”

Castiel rocked back on his finger, his neglected cock bobbing in front of Dean's face. Dean's hand gripped at Castiel's hip, stilling the Seraph as he leaned forward to take him in his mouth again. He pumped his finger slowly into Castiel's clenching hole as he bobbed his head down on his cock, tongue lapping over the slit teasingly.

“Fuck, feels good, Dean.” Castiel's voice was gruff as Dean worked him open and sucked him down. “Oh, fuck, more, please Dean, need more.”

Dean pulled his finger out only to push back in, another Grace-slicked digit easing into his hungry hole with it, Castiel bucking forward, his cock sliding down Dean's throat as he relaxed around it. Castiel gripped harder at his hair, thrusting back and forth slowly, testing. He could feel his climax coming on quick, the pleasant stretch of his hole around Dean's fingers, the wet, warm suction on his cock as Dean swallowed around the throbbing length pushing him to the edge. He knew there was no real need to hold back, his Angelic stamina would be more than capable of enabling him to recover for another round. He knew enough to know it was only polite to warn Dean, to give him the chance to pull away before he came.

“Fuck, oh fuck, gonna come, Dean. So close.”

Dean moaned around his cock, not slowing, not pulling away, but doubling his efforts, desperate to taste him. He thrust his fingers deeper, crooking them as the calloused pads rubbed over his prostate, hollowed his cheeks around his thick cock as he silently urged Castiel to come for him.

“Ah, shit, Dean!”

Castiel thrust once more, his cock stilling on Dean's tongue as he spilled down his throat. Dean sucked him through it, his fingers still pumping into him, milking him for every drop he could get, eyes falling shut as he lapped his tongue over the pulsing cock. As his spasms petered out, Castiel continued to rock back on Dean's fingers, his eyes glowing again as he let his Grace speed up the process, loosen him up more.

Dean laved his tongue over his cock as he released him, eyes opening and raising to meet Castiel's as his fingers slid in and out of his hole easier. He slowly slid a third digit into him, chuckling at the lack of resistance.

“Someone's needy.”

“Want you, Dean,  _ now _ .”

“I can see that.” Dean said pointedly, his eyes flicking down to find Castiel still hard as rock despite the amount of cum that he had just coaxed out of him. “Hell of a refractory period you got there baby. Hmm, how do you wanna do this, Cas?”

“I want to ride you, Dean, if that is something you would find agreeable.”

“Just when I think you've gotten the hang of talking like a person, you go and slip back into Castiel-speak.” Dean chuckled lightly. He eased his fingers from Castiel's clenching hole and nudged at his thighs, urging him back down the bed until he was straddling his hips, Castiel's slick hole hovering over his aching cock. “Well, you want it, take it, Cas. Lemme see you fuck yourself on my cock, baby.”

Castiel eased himself down on Dean's hard length, hands reaching out to grip at his shoulders as he fought to go slow, a keening moan tumbling from his parted lips as he felt each inch of it filling him. He leaned forward as he sunk down, his lips crushing to Dean's and swallowing down the deep groan the hunter uttered as he bucked up slightly.

“Fuck, Cas”, Dean rasped against his lips, hands gripping tight at his hips, fingers digging into flesh, yearning to mark him. That connection from last night buzzed under his skin again as Castiel's fingers clasped over his arm, lingering Grace,  _ something _ , still there where his mark had been. Like an everlasting claim on his soul. “So tight, baby, so fucking good. Shit. You okay, baby?”

“Feels fucking perfect, Dean. You feel so good, ah, fuck.”

Castiel started a slow pace, rocking back and forth on his thick cock, loving the way it stretched him open, the tip brushing over his prostate on every other thrust downward. Dean bucked up to meet his thrusts, driving deeper into his clenching hole, bending his legs, feet planting against the mattress for leverage.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Dean. So good, so fucking big. Wanna feel you, Dean, want you to fill me up.” Castiel could feel his climax nearing again, his pace speeding as he fought back the need to come. He felt Dean, his cock deep inside, swelling, knew he was close, too. “Dean, oh Dean, come for me, come with me, please. So close, my love, fuck, you feel so good.”

Dean growled and sat up, his arms wrapping around Castiel's back, hands grasping at skin. He could feel Castiel clenching around him, dragging him closer to the edge, his orgasm nearing with each thrust into the tight heat of Castiel's greedy hole. He clutched him closer, his teeth nipping at Castiel's bottom lip as his hands cupped his face before trailing a path of kisses to his earlobe, tongue flicking out to lap up a bead of sweat that lingered there, proof of the exertion the Angel was exacting to hold back his own orgasm.

“Fuck, I love you, baby.” Dean whispered in his ear, teeth scraping over the skin below as he thrust up into him. Castiel held him tight, a keening whine escaping his lips as Dean's fingers trailed up his back, nails digging lightly into the skin, right where the base of his wings lay, invisible under his vessel's flesh. “Oh, looks like I found a sweet spot, gonna have fun with that later. Now, come, Cas. I know you need to. Can feel you, you're right fucking there, ain't ya, baby?”

“Oh, fuck, yes. Yes, Dean, gonna come. Oh, love you, Dean, ah, shit!”

Castiel clamped down around Dean as he thrust up once more, his cock brushing over his prostate and sending him over the edge. His cock pulsed as he came between them, thick spurts of cum landing on their chests as he ground down on Dean's throbbing cock, his clenching hole squeezing him tight, urging Dean to follow him off that cliff.

“Oh, shit, Cas, so tight baby. Fuck, oh...oh Cas, fuck. Yes,” Dean thrust into Castiel as he felt his orgasm wash over him, his cock spurting hot and hard, filling him with cum as he fucked him through it. He gripped Castiel tighter and rolled them over, laying him against the mattress as the final spasms wracked his body. “Oh, yes, so good, Cas, fuck.  _ Fuck _ .”

Castiel tugged his chin towards him, captured his lips hungrily, his tongue swirling over Dean's as they slowly ground against each other, drawing out the moment, neither of them wanting it to end just yet, swallowing each other's mewling groans. Dean's need for oxygen finally won out and he broke the kiss, panting as he pushed up on his elbows.

“Shit, if sex with you is gonna be like this every time, I'm gonna need to start working out more.” Dean huffed a breathless laugh as he eased out of Castiel and collapsed to the bed beside him. Castiel grinned over at him and pressed a finger to his forehead. Dean felt the buzz of his Grace and the slight soreness he'd begun to feel disappeared. “Thanks, Cas. But you don't have to do that  _ every _ time, y'know. Sometimes being sore after just adds to the fun. Could you, uh...”

Dean gestured between them at the mess cooling on their bodies. Castiel hummed in understanding and blinked slowly, the sticky slick of sweat and cum whisking away in an instant.

“Thanks. Now, c'mere.” Dean pulled Castiel close, his arms wrapping around him and snuggling into his chest. He peppered the Seraph's face with kisses before tucking his head under his chin.

“I can leave, if you wanted to get a couple hours more in before Sam wakes.”

“Don't you dare, Cas. Hell, if the fate of the world weren't hanging in the balance again, I'd never let you out of this bed.” Dean pulled back and looked up at him. “This afternoon, we're moving your stuff in here; my bed is  _ our _ bed now, y'hear me?”

“You're not worried about Sam knowing?”

“Nah, I'm sure he'll be relieved, actually. Now he doesn't have to put up with my ass wringing my hands over you all the time. Cas, he already knew I liked you, shit, he's tried to get me to 'fess up about thirty times over the past decade.”

“Oh,” Castiel chuckled. “I wasn't sure if he knew that you were bisexual. You never really talked about it.”

“He's known for a long time, Cas. I never kept that part of me secret from him. It was just never brought up, in front of you, at least.”

Castiel nodded thoughtfully and tugged Dean back against him, content for now.

“Well then, I would be happy to stay here, in this bed, for as long as you will have me.”

Dean rolled his eyes and tugged the covers over them as they drifted back off to sleep, arms wound each other. The stress of the day ahead could wait, a few hours more. He finally had his Angel, and together, they would find a way to beat the biggest of the bad's, or die trying. 


End file.
